


All the "what ifs"

by Storiesofstars



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, M/M, Pining, Tomoru POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesofstars/pseuds/Storiesofstars
Summary: Tomoru thinks about his feelings for Jun one typical evening.
Relationships: Kurokawa Tomoru/Suzaki Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	All the "what ifs"

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to eva who paid me a hefty sum of 50 cents and a leashed peanut
> 
> it's not very long but I poured a lot of love into this so I hope you like it 🥺💕

Tomoru liked Jun. Actually that was an understatement. Tomoru was captivated by Jun, enthralled, elated, amazed, bewitched.

He was in love with Suzaki Jun.

And it'd been far too many years since he realized. He sat on the couch, letting the drabble of the evening news drown into background noise as he looked over at his fellow guitarist, his friend, his partner- that last part he would never dare say aloud- curled up next to him, sleeping soundly. Wisps of fluffy grey hair parting to show his closed eyes, peaceful and relaxed. He'd been involved in a gaming tournament all day and needless to say he was exhausted. Tomoru smiled, his hand reaching up to pet the sleeping man to reward him for his hard work, but ultimately pulling back. He sighed. 

How many times had he done this?

How many times had he pulled back?

He couldn't remember. But he could remember the first. It was their 2nd year of university, a simple study session between the two of them and the one class they shared. Truthfully Tomoru could've done without it, but he was more than willing to give Jun a hand with the material he didn't understand. He soon found he was also willing to give him his actual hand, as he eyed Jun's hand resting beside his as they sat on his bed. He was just a couple centimetres apart, maybe even closer, one small move and he could-

He didn't. He wanted to. But he didn't. And that was the night that Tomoru realized his feelings for Jun weren't just being best friends. And those feelings only grew stronger every day.

So many times he would find himself reaching for Jun's hand as they idly walked through campus, or to softly cup his cheek during the days where his anxiety got the best of him, or to pull him close during the all-nighters they pulled. And he never acted on any of them, no matter how badly he wanted to.

He sighed again. Even after 10 years he hadn't gained any sort of courage, had he? And becoming a corporate slave only made him more terrified to be out of line- not that Jun would be mad at him. But he might be upset. And he might distance himself. Because he wouldn't know how to tell him to his face. And Tomoru didn't want that. Regardless of how, Tomoru wanted Jun to be in his life for as long as possible. And he wouldn't let any selfish desires of his come between that.

A sudden weight on his left shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, and bringing his attention to Jun, who was now sleeping on his shoulder.

"Mm... di' I do gud, tomou..."

Tomoru felt his initial surprise fade as deep adoration set in. For now, this was all he needed.

"You sure did, Jun. You always have."


End file.
